Jethro Boxman
Jethro Boxman, or Jethro, is a recurring villain in the TV Series OK K.O. Lets Be Heroes. He is one of Boxmore's many robots created by Lord Boxman to destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Unlike other robots, Jethro is pretty basic as he only moves forward and says "I Am Jethro." He is voiced by David Herman. History Jethro first appeared in "Let's be Friends " getting defeated by Rad and Enid who rushed into Boxmore to save K.O. He then had his first major roll in "Jethro's All Yours" where he tries to attack the Plaza much to Rad and enid's annoyance because Jethro just rolls. So, O.K. decides to fight him off and wins. Jethro then comes to attack the Plaza multiple times and each time he gets bigger and bigger. K.O. defeats every time until one day Jethro shows up as Mega Jethro and tries to crush the plaza. K.O. tries to fight him but Jethro is too big and strong to be defeated so K.O. and Rad try to stop Jethro by going inside of him. once inside they switch Jethro to reverse causing him to move away from the Plaza and crush Boxmore instead. Jethro appears again in "Stop Attacking The Plaza" where he is seen playing with a puzzle along with his other siblings. He then attends dinner with Boxman and the other robots in an attempt to keep Boxman's mind of attacking the plaza while he is on his 24-hour bet with Cosma. He is mostly seen moving around the room. In the end, after Boxman completes his course he sends Mega Jethro and his siblings to attack the Plaza. Jethro has a cameo appearance in "The Power is Yours" where he slips on some oil from leaking from Boxmore's pipes and crashes. He has another cameo in "A Heroe's Fate" as many Jethros that were destroyed by Rad and Enid. He appears again in "Let's Watch the Pilot" as a silly cartoon version of himself. Jethro and the rest of his siblings appear in "RMS & Brandon's First Episode" where they attack K.O., Rad and Enid while A Real Magic Skeleton get caught in the crossfire of it all until he is saved by Brandon. He and his siblings are then defeated by the heroes. Jethro appears near the end of "Lad and Logic" as a baby version of himself along with Darrel, Shannon and Ernesto. Many Jethros appear in a news video clip in "Action News" from "Jethro's All Yours." In "Your In Control" Jethro is seen watching Boxman Jr. fight T.K.O, then attending his funeral after his defeat. He steps up to be in charge of Boxmore, but is pushed back by Shannon. In "Lord Cowboy Darrel" Jethro is seen observing Darrel run Boxmore then Lord Boxman walks over four normal sized Jethros and one Mega Jethro. In "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show" Jethro along with Shannon, Ernesto and Raymond compete in Darrel's manny challenges to become senior deputy. K.O. praises Jethro for being small and cute then in the end he is defeat with his other siblings. In "Let's get Shadowy", When Boxman calls all his children, he asks them where is Jethro, Shannon tells him that there is no more Jethro left. Meaning he was dead or just left the company. However in the end credits, its revealed that Boxman walked into a whole pack of Jethros, which means some made it out okay, Gallery Title-complete-1-1024x576.jpg|Jethro on the cover of OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo Images (55).jpg Boxman in Intro.gif Screen Shot 2017-08-09 at 7.46.13 PM.png|Mega Jethro Trivia *Jethro is one of the weakest robots at Boxmore *His appearance is similar to R2-D2 from the Star Wars franchise *Jethro saying "I Am Jethro" is a homage to the Guardians of the Galaxy character Groot saying "I Am Groot" *In a deleted scene from "Stop Attacking The Plaza" Jethro was seen moving all around the room while his siblings were talking to Lord Boxman. Navigation Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Kids Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Siblings Category:Vandals Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains